Mirajane In: Heart Cupid!
by Luciel-Chan
Summary: They are so many couples to get together and just one Mira. But when an opportunity comes to her hands, will she make herself a Heart Cupid? Mainly: NaLu/ Some GruVia, GaLe, JerZa and a small hint of MiraxLaxus(But nothing romantic) Please read!
1. Chapter 1: A Little Problem

_**Hello! Well this is my First fanfiction I've ever writed, so if I've spelled something wrong, Please tell me. Also, English is my second language, but no worries, I learned English since I was 2 years old.**_

_**No more talking and on with the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters since as you can see or think, I'm a girl.**_

_** Chaper One: **__A Little Problem_

It was a normal day at Magnolia. Everything was quiet, children played in the Park, others ran and jumped. Many people breakfast was, as it was in the morning. Everything was perfect... Well, almost everything; The only place where peace remained distant, was nothing more nor nothing less than the most active of all Fiore Guilds: Fairy Tail! In the Guild, wizards moved in from here to there... is the reason? Easy! Great reporter Jason of the magazine weekly sorcerer ('Sorcerers Magazine' or 'Sorcerer's Weekly') was going to make a report and on Fairy Tail! It's true friends! Fairy Tail has returned after their great victory of Daimatou Enbu!

-Put the boxes and barrels at that corner! - said an screaming Erza to the top of her lungs, making that nobody in the Guild are opposed, from fear, obviously - You! Get off the table!, Wakaba! Quit smoking!, Macao! - she screamed with the redhead fury, she looks at him for a while, but he only sighed.

-Say something, shit! - demanded this.

-Ara, ara -Said the great white hair barmaid approaching towards Erza-Erza-san, you should calm down... The reporter does not come as in two hours, you should also get ready-She mentions.

-You are in charge Mira-said the Scarlet taking the hands of the barmaid - I have to prepare a new look for this interview - she said with stars in her eyes.

-Don't worry-declare Mirajane.

-Leave this in your hands - ended Erza to run away.

Mirajane began walking by the Guild, noticing each person carefully. Mirajane was wearing a a soft pink dress-colored with white roses for a change, also brought with it a color digital camera pink with details of hearts, with which it had been pulling the other photos, according to her, couples and future partners of the Guild. The reason? Easy, makes a few weeks ago, they had proposed a job in sorcerer weekly for a few pages in exclusive where she would talk about the partners or future partners of Fairy Tail, which she accepted happier than anything in the world, because, according to her, its purpose was to make that certain small naive of pink hair will declare certain celestial mage, since, according to her, would form a beautiful couple.

Mirajane walked from one side to another in the Guild to the entrance where he met a girl of long blond hair giving jumps all over the place, as when they give a girl a sweet for the first time, in the end, the girl jumped all over the place going around and saying things like "I can't wait more!" Or "I hope that they are happy for ever!" Other things as well.

-Mavis-san, worry - said Mirajane to the behavior of the first.

-Sorry, Mirajane, is that I can not wait!-said Mavis with joy - according to my calculations, nothing can go wrong!

-I hope Mavis-san! - said the white haired woman with a smile to then put a dubious but naughty face-with which couple should she initiate?-wondered while putting their index finger beside her lip as a sign of doubt.

-I know, I know! - jumped and shouted Mavis to such question.-come here - she said.

Mirajane went to Mavis, who whisper a thing to the barmaid, which she nodded and giggled.

-Okay! - said Mirajane smiling at the first plan - I will make sure of to not fail! See you, Mavis-san!-said the barmaid as she entered black into the guild..

-Ok, se you later! - shouted the first - you better not fail!- and so Mavis went to who knows where.

** With Mirajane**

The white haired woman stood at the bar as always it toward and began to attend several people until...

- Hi guys! - said a blonde coming through the doors of the Guild being answered with a "Hello Lucy!" And one other part ping from some people in the Guild.

The girl with golden hair had a white dress with detail gold sleeveless until a little more than mid-thigh; her dress was separated by her usual Brown belt where she kept her zodiacal keys; from the waist down the dress fabric was flown and a pink wavy dashes out from the right side of the dress up to her chest. Her hair was loose with some waves at the ends and used a few star earrings, she also wore Brown boots that arrived to slightly below their knees.

Ah, Yes! She also used Natsu's scarf... "Natsu's scarf?" Mirajane observed the piece of cloth that the blonde wore around her neck. Lucy went directly to where Mirajane, sat in one of the chairs of the bar and the greeting.

-Hello Mira-san!-greeting from the blonde.

-Lucy, Ohayo! - said Mirajane with one of her smiles.-Ara, ara. Lucy what are you doing with Natsu's scarf, eh?-she mentioned changing her normal smile for a rogue one.

-N-no is what you think Mira -san!-answered Lucy as red until the tomatoes would envy her. After a while she sighed and talked- that was what I was going to talk to you.

Mirajane look confused at Lucy, which began to look for something in her pockets and what pulled the blonde out, even surprised her more. It was a mini Natsu! And Kawaii!

Now how supposed that he would conduct the first plan with Natsu in such conditions?

**And Cut! What do you think? Should I continue this story?(Of course I will).**

**Happy: Aye! And leave some juicy reviews!... And fish!**

**Me: What the Heck?! Happy get out of my room and leave my Mini IPad Alone! Anyways, leave reviews!**

**Happy: And Fish!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Picture

_**Well people, here goes the 2nd Chapter for Mirajane in: Heart Cupid! I'm uploading this Chapter today since I'm gonna start School tomorrow since it is 12:47 A.M. But no worries! I have some chapters written up already and besides I'm going to get operated on wednesday. But that is good since I get to chill out and be lazy on my house while eating all the Ice Cream I want For 10 days!**_

_**No more talking and on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 2: **__The First Picture_

Mini-Natsu wore clothes that went together with the Lucy. He wore a white colored vest with Golden details which almost covered his guild mark, he also wore a tank top black with the symbol of Fairy Tail in Crimson red in the middle of the undershirt; He wore his usual white pants and black boots, also had the same wavy stripes that Lucy had in her dress, only that these were red. (* I: If you ask why they are combined, It was courtesy of Virgo:3*)

- L-Lucy! Put me down! - Natsu screamed with a voice somewhat sharp and funny, since the blonde had caught him from the vest and the undershirt.

-Already- said the blonde while leaving the Natsu Mini bar.

-Natsu-san, Lucy-san what happened?-said Mirajane watching Natsu, which despite his situation, was very hyperactive.

-I am hungry Mira!-cry no more than Mini Natsu jumping without stopping.

-H-here it is Natsu - Mirajane gave him a dish with bits of meat and turn eyes to Lucy - Lucy, what happened?

-Well, you see, was in the path of our last mission two days ago...-the star magician sighed when she recalled what happened.

**Flashback ~ ~ ~ Lucy POV ~ ~ ~**

We completed a mission in the port of Hargeon. The mission was to catch a gang of thieves by 140,000 jewels, apparently those robbers had stolen very important things and the reward was accurate, so we took it and for a more strange-sounding, Natsu had not destroyed anything.

We were wandering in the streets as there was a festival near the port and decided to wander and enjoy a time and go to the guild next day in the morning.

-Oe, Lushyyyyyyyy - called Natsu with a fun and innocent smile. If he was calling me like that, it meant he was thinking of something.-Let's Eat!-he began to jump, it was obvious that he would not get a 'no' for an answer.

I sighed - Ok Natsu-I said smiling and he grabbed my hand and began to run.

We stayed in front of a cafe and sit at one of the tables outside. I ordered a cup of coffee and a piece of cake with strawberries "I think Erza is affecting me" and Natsu asked for a soda with a triple its size sandwich.

-Natsu where this Happy?-I asked, I think that already I had asked it several times because he looked at me with a silly smile and a look that said ' do you really not remember Lucy?' In the end, he sigh and responded.

-He is on a mission with Wendy, Charle, Levy and the iron head -He mentioned Gajeel with some anger. And there was when I realized he had not destroyed anything in the mission.

-Natsu-I called again, gaining his attention away from his half eating sandwich - well? Do you have fever?-I put my hand on his forehead to measure its temperature, but I already knew that he always was hot (* I: not bad thinking u.u).

-Luce, I'm well - he called me, according to him, my usual nickname and carefully removed my hand from his forehead.

-It is that... it is rare that you not made any damage - I said, looking sorry.

-The thing is, that I know how much you need the money.-Natsu was very relaxed about the issue-the landlaidy of your apartment leave me very in clear -he grimaced from horror to remember the time - She said that of I make more damages in the missions, she would get Erza to castrate me - he put a look of fear, terror, nervousness and other feelings that I did not recognize at the time.

-B-but...?-Natsu broke me off.

-The old lady heard you complain and asked directions to Erza.-he said sighing with fatigue - although you could have told me - he said making a stew.

-Sorry Natsu - No requests to avoid laughing at your comment.

-Would like to something more? - asked a waiter to our table.

- But we haven't even fini... Forget it - I said, as we watched Natsu swallowing the monumental sandwich.-do you have some dessert?

-Of course Miss! We have all flavors of ice cream and milkshakes of all colors! Especially our new combination: the frostfire! It will make your taste buds dance!-said the waiter with a smile.

- and how much it costs?-asked.

-The House invites!-the lady said.

-We want 2!-exclaimed Natsu.

-Coming! - the waiter went out in search of our desserts.

I took a tablespoon of my cake. It was so delicious that I let a 'Mmmm'. Suddenly I felt a stare on me until it gave me chills, look everywhere until I found that the person looking at me was Natsu and then I realized that I was not his goal, if not the cake.

-Would like? - I said while I took another piece of cake and saw how he nodded.-here-I said giving the spoon to him but he just came and bit the piece of cake with my spoon and then sat on his chair.

-Yummy! - Cried Natsu - thanks Luce!

-Here you go - said the waiter.

Natsu handed the money and we got the milkshakes. It was in a long glass tumbler, was red with orange and some pink, it had whipped cream on top with a sweet cherry and chocolate jam, also wore a white straw with red candy-shaped. I gave it a sip and was terrific! Natsu was nearly in half when he took a few things of colors with a strange glow and continued taking until he finished, when that happened I already went in half.

-What was that thing Natsu?-I asked him while he was taking my smoothie.

-Dunno-he said eating the cherry.- But it was delicious!

I Finished my milkshake and we began walking toward the cabin where we stayed. We were just missing a few blocks when I saw that Natsu was not as well. He was starting to sweat and tremble, while a small blush covered his cheeks.

-Natsu, are you okay?-I asked by stopping the passage and stopping myself facing him.

Natsu looked at me with tired eyes, I saw that his skin started to lose color and he began to wobble. Suddenly he smiled at me before fainting.

-Natsu! - I shouted catching him. His skin burned! Immediately, with the strength that I had, I took him to the hut, I left him on his bed and began to heal him. Natsu was breathing with difficulty and sweating too, I was obliged to remove his shirt. After several hours of wet wipes and some bands, I managed to lower the fever and the achievement of him awakening.

-What happenned?-he said seeing that shirt was missing and he had some bandages.

-You fainted - I answer tired.

-Thank you-He said, I just smiled.

-It will be better that you rest.-I told him. He made a stew but I convinced him. He fell asleep and after a while I slept.

The next morning I woke up suddenly in the Chair in which I slept. It was day and Natsu was nowhere seen.

-Natsu! -I began to look for him everywere-Natsu!

-Eh? Lucy! -I heard a cry from the bed of Natsu. I saw some burning and out of it came a mini Natsu-Lucy! You're so big!

-Your small, idiot!-I yelled, but I think that now that he was small he had sharper instincts-sorry - I apologise to see how he was blocking his ears-better go to the Guild perhaps they know something.

We packed and went to the Guild. Let Natsu hidden in one of my pockets and asked Levi on some potion of growth or shrinkage, but nothing. Then I received the news that Jason came here, so the next day I called Virgo and Cancer for help. And incidentally, help a little bit to Natsu, all though Virgo conspired against me and gave us clothes that would combine. In the end, we decided to ask you for help.

**Lucy POV end ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~**

- And that's how we got here - said the blonde sighing heavily.

Mirajane looked down to Natsu and took the dish as soon as possible, since our dear Dragon Slayer was eating it and didn't stop. When Mirajane remove the dish, he growled and crossed his arms; before this action, Lucy began to caress with a finger his pointed and messy hair, receiving a purr for his part.

-Also he has been acting strange - said Lucy, still stroking the hair of Natsu-He growls when he is angry, Purring when they pamper it and even roars when his annoyed or to angry, although rabid I would say.

-Hey! - yelled Natsu with some anger, calming down the instant in which Lucy returned to stroking his hair.

-Lucy-Mirajane began to ponder the situation - they were like or which were such color goodies?

-They were as intense a strange powder blue and had a whitish glow - explained Lucy - already they were on the table when we arrived.

-It Smelled sweeeeet!~~ ~-purred Natsu. Lucy and Mirajane were caught before the small comment of Natsu, while this only snarled because Lucy stopped his caresses.

-Do it smelled... sweet? - said a confused Mirajane.

-It Smelled sweet, like to strawberries with cream - explain the Mini Dragneel-and it exploited in the mouth, it was delicious! - this last shouted it.

-Mmm - Mirajane took a book from who knows where and began looking for - found it!-cried-'Acontium': is one of the most poisonous flowers of the world, just only eat certain amount of flowers to paralyze your respiratory system or your cardiac system in a matter of minutes.

-But how it is possible that he is undead? If you have already been days!-said screaming Lucy while she drawn to Mini Natsu in her hand.

-Standby, Lucy, there's more - declared the barmaid to continue reading - 'Vennenus Magicis Aconita' (magical poison aconite, in latin): is the result of sustained properties change to create a powerful poison adding magic to more effects. If an animal, it can die several minutes after ingestion of the substance; If a human this perish in a matter of seconds.

-How the hell he still alive?-Interrupted Lucy leaving a poor Natsu in the bar with the soul coming out of it.

-Let me finish Lucy - Mirajane looked at Lucy with some discomfort until the silence was present among them and continued - in some cases extremely rare and unlikely, if given this poison to a human half animal or whatever, it will suffer from intense fever and then shrinks, it will also let out his animal/demon side out. The only way to return it to normal would be immersing you in a mixture of juice of lemon, Orange, Apple, strawberry, and vanilla, but it will not cure his animal/demon side.

-Where we are supposed to find that? - wondered a more recovered Mini-Natsu.

-In fact I already have the ingredients - the albina said happy.

-Seriously? Thanks a lot Mira-san!-said Lucy happily with some sparkle in the eyes.

-But-said Mirajane breaking Lucy hopes and increasing the curiosity of Mini Natsu - You will have to do me a favor-she said smiling with malice.

-W -which would be t -that please?-asked both Lucy and Mini Natsu, with a bit of terror before the smile of 'The devil'.

-Leave me take 2 photos - mention Mirajane raising two fingers - one as well as they are now and when Natsu returns to normal. With the Poses that I choose - Mirajane ended with a satisfactory smile.

-For me, is well-said Natsu with normal - and you Luce?-said watching the Dragneel.

- well - said Lucy rather nervous a bit knowing the intentions of the albina.

-Ok! - cried Mira taking a camera from who knows where-Natsu, step in the hand of Lucy, please - Natsu made what she said- now, Lucy, raise Natsu up to the height of your head - and thus, the stellar maga made what was said - now, Lucy, I think that you should thank Natsu in an appropriate way.-said the Albina placing in position to take a photo, while Lucy was blushing and confused Natsu.

Lucy took a deep breath to take courage and thanked Natsu - Natsu, thanks - and until this react, Lucy planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. Both felt a flash about them and only Mirajane smiled seeing the image in the camera. The photo was perfect; It could be seen a Lucy blushing slightly giving a kiss on the cheek to a very flushed and somewhat scatterbrained Natsu.

Oh yes, that photo would be the cover of the Magazine.

**Cut! Well this is everything for now. Leave reviews!**

**Happy: And Fish!**

**Phanter Lily:... And Kiwi.**

**Me: You two Lily?!**


	3. Chapt3:Back to Normal and Fatten Issues

_**Hi there! Well... My operation moved to next week, and class is a Little boring, and since I have to stay there from 7a.m. To 3p.m. I finished the 4th one so I updated this today!**_

_**Go on and read!**_

**_Chapter 3:Back to normal and fatten issues _**

- here - said look getting the remedy in the bar.

-How am I supposed to...? Ahhhh! - Natsu Mini cried being launched by Lucy to the vessel with the remedy.

-You have to end this once and for all, Natsu- Said Lucy .-Hey, Mira-san their clothes are wet and grow with it?

-Well, their clothes will grow with him and the most likely is that only his hair is wet - Mirajane ended with a smile.

Herlpt meh! Herlpt! (Help me! help!)-said an Screaming Natsu drowning himself in the glass.

-Natsu! - shouted both magicians to see Mini Natsu drowning. Lucy put his hand in the jar and pulled out a Natsu soaked from head to toe.

-Leave it in the ground - said Mirajane cleaning the bar - the remedy will do effect in a few minutes- and after this, Lucy left Natsu in the floor.

-Mirajane - asked Lucy - for what the photos?

-Nothing, nothing you do not worry - Mirajane said with a big smile looking back Lucy - Lucy, I think that you should raise your arms.

-Why? - questioned Lucy.

-Just do it if? - said Mirajane whiled she pulled out the camera.

Lucy lifted her arms still confused until she felt that someone grabbed her waist and posing his head on her shoulder.

-Kyaaaaaaa! - shouted Lucy. By instinct, already having their raised hands, grabbed the head of the attacker, but until she could do something, she began to laugh. So, such was Natsu, which had returned to normal. Natsu started to tickle her, making her laugh. Suddenly they felt a flash on them.

Mirajane admired the photo with a certain pride, a hand covering her mouth with a huge smile and a few tears of happiness in her eyes. So perfect and true tone, romantic.

-Thank you Lu-ce ~!-sang Natsu to Lucy, hugging back to then release it, turn her over, give her a hug and give a fleeting kiss on the cheek discreetly without anyone noticing; and so it was, nobody noticed it, except an albina who was on the verge of fainting.

-Natsu w-well, now that you are normal, h-here's your scarf - Lucy was about to take off the scarf until hands was arrested in the process.

-Better leave it up, looks good on you, you look cute - and with this said, he arranged the scarf around her neck and discreetly gave her a small kiss on the forehead. The only one who saw this was Mirajane, which even wondered as why she hadn't fainted.

-Oe! What are you doing Flame head?-Shouted Gray naked.

-Nothing to import you stripper! - Shouted back Natsu, walking to where Gray leaving a very blushed Lucy in the bar.

-What did you say match head?-Shouted Gray colliding fronts with Natsu.

-What you heard Ice Princess! -

-Walking Campfire! -

- fridge with legs!-

- stinky flame! -

- perverted bastard! - and thus, began with one of his typical fights of which almost all Fairy Tail joined.

-Ara, ara, Lucy ~ I didn't know you were going out with Natsu?-said Mirajane looking expectation to the blonde.

-O-of coarse no, Mira! - Lucy denied putting her arms in an X - why do you t -thinked that?-Lucy asked.

-Let's see...-Mira thought with your forefinger near the station from her mouth, until she smiled and clapped her hands in triumph-the fact that you are lately closer together, going alone to missions (not Happy), you disappear without reason in the Guild and... That you have kissed - Mirajane smiled mischievously at the end with a huge smile.

Lucy was red over not being able to respond. She gave a look at Natsu who continued fighting, then to Mirajane, who even smiled, again to Natsu, then Mira, then Natsu and Mira again-I-I can explain it, you'll see -what is going on here?-Shouted Erza watching the Guild fight, which fell silent less the fight between Natsu and Gray. Erza wore her traditional dress purple with hair collected, the only difference was that her dress now came up to her knees. Erza was angry, especially when she saw Natsu and Gray fighting on such an important day - are you fighting?-The fury of Erza was boundless.

Natsu and Gray embraced laughing nervously - O-of coarse not Erza!-Gray said cold sweating. A-Aye! - was the only thing that could say Natsu. Erza looked at them from top to bottom.

-Gray! Where the hell are your clothes? Don't you know which day is today?-If looks could kill, Gray would have already died. After a few seconds, Gray began to find his suit for all sides-and Natsu, you are fine, but I better not see any scratch, stain or anything like that in your clothes-cried Erza.

Natsu ran to the bar and hid behind Lucy - À-Aye! - was the only thing he could say.

Erza sat in the bar sighed deeply, she still couldn't believe the fact that they were fighting on the day of the interview.-here you go, Erza - told Mirajane giving his famous Strawberry cake.

-Sorry, Mira, but I cannot afford it at this time - said Erza slightly depressed.

-Erza do not worry, I will pay it - said Lucy with a smile.

- And that why? - Erza did not see the sense.

-Say that when you entered, saved me a long explanation-mentioned Lucy-and Natsu, better stay quiet. You know that Virgo worked hard in this clothing.

- As you say Luce - said Natsu sitting next to Lucy - Mira! I am Hungry!- and at that moment, Mirajane gave him a plate full of meat.

-You have to stop eating or you're going to fatten Natsu - reproached Lucy.

-Now that I think about it - began Erza, leaving her cake to a side-Natsu eat a lot and never fattening or lose his figure.

Cana, Levi and Lissanna were on the other side of the bar until they heard to Erza. Cana and Levi sat on the other side of Natsu and Lissanna was beside Mirajane behind the bar.

-It's true-said Levi sitting next to Natsu - how is that you slimline?

-Go Natsu, a secret like that cannot be saved for one person - said Reed drinking from her beloved barrel.

Suddenly joined Evergreen, Wendy, Carla and Juvia.

-Go Natsu, just tell us - said Evergreen.

-Well, the thing is...- and so Natsu began to explain things related to food, body, health, exercise and weird hormones related to dragons.

**This is the End for Chapt. 2! Well see you next time and leave reviews!**

**Happy: And some big Fish!**

**Lily:... Or maybe some Kiwi...**

**Plue: Pun~Pun!**

**Me: Just Because you haven't apeared yet, doesn't mean you will not, so Please, Get off of my computer!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy, Jason and COOL!

**_Hi! Sorry people, I know this is a little short but I just needed to update! Also, I had my surgery last week and it hurts like hell. I'm also working on a new story, so Please wait for this one and the next one._**

**_Enough of my talk and enjoy!_**

**_ Jealousy, Jason and COOL!_**

From a table not far from the bar, several boys and 'men' of the Guild were sitting, these were: Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Romeo, Happy, Gildarts, Bixllow, Laxus & Jellal (nobody knows how he got there). You could see every one of them angry, very angry.

-Stupid flame brain- murmured Gray.

-Salamander - whispered Gajeel with hatred.

-That is not Manly - Elfan said.

-N-Natsu-nii-murmured Romeo with sadness.

-Naaaaaatsuuuuu - cried Happy.

-Mi Giiiiiiiiiirl!-cried Gildarts.

-That's nothing great - said Bixllow.

-Fucking bastard - said Laxus between teeth.

-Natsu-said Jellal seriously.

-Someone can explain me since when Salamander became so popular?-Demanded Gajeel, who was the first to break out of that table.

-I don't kn-know - said Romeo-M-Maybe after the g-games?-Sobbed Romeo.

The boys looked toward the table again. From their position they could hear that they were talking about some missions and training. Gray was about to scream until... - COOL! Fairy Tail is COOL!-a small blond with pink shirt, blue shorts and a camera in his neck began to scream.

-Jason-san! - exclaimed Mirajane from the bar.

-Mirajane! As COOL as always! - shouted Jason from the entrance of the Guild-so many new faces there... definitely COOL! - Jason began photographing anything opposite the while everyone was looking at him with a drop behind the neck.

-Master! Jason is here!-Shouted Mirajane leaving bar to cater for the Guild.

-Splendid! - said Makarov departing from a large door on the side back of the Guild.

-COOL! - began shouting at Jason as he ran in the direction of the master-master Makarov! Even after 7 years it is still 1 of the 10 Holy Magicians! COOL! - the camera started flashing in front of Makarov.

-Enough of nonsense - Said Makarov while he laughed to himself - Is the challenge ready? - he asked with a malicious smile.

-More than COOL! - shouted Jason excited.

-Of what are you talking about? - asked confused Natsu.

-Give me the honours Mirajane? - asked the Master.

-Course master - The white haired beauty approached the dais of the Guild and with the microphone, began to speak - Attention! Attention everyone please! - once the Guild went silent, she continued - today we have a very special guest! none other than Jason of the 'Sorcerer weekly' magazine!- applause were hears and shouts by the Guild - however! - all turned to silence - we also have a very special activity organized by me and sponsored by them!

The Guild began to murmur, many having bad thorn of Mirajane plans, but before they leave the gates of the Guild, she spoke - will have rewards according to a rating from 5 to 1 place! 5th Place will receive 70,000 Jewels! 4th Place will receive 270,000 jewels! 3rd Place will 1 month free drinks and meals in the Guild and 585,000 jewels! The 2nd place will get free passes to the hot springs for 3 days and 1,000,000 jewels! And finally the most awaited award! 1st Place will receive VIP pass with a Premium Deluxe package Akikaze Hotel and Resorts located on Dawn City and receive 17,500,000 jewels!-hearing the prizes, everyone is excited, but who do not? Not every day provide an opportunity as that.

-Now well! I will explain the conditions of this game - all paid attention to the words of the beauty-El game will be in pairs, it has to be by obligation a girl and a boy in the group, you can choose your companions only If he or she agrees. It is not necessary to be a couple. No matter if they are in this Guild or another as they follow the rules above. Finally I will give them the opportunity to sign up until 6 pm, since only 10 groups will participate. Once made couples, please come to me and I will write your name in the list.

A horde of boys and men of Fairy Tail attacked the poor Heartfilia.-Lucy-chan come with me! - said a member - Come with me Lucy-san!-said another. Lucy looked at his left nervously to see Natsu was in a situation similar to hers, only that several girls avoided her gaze. Soon Natsu looked at her and their eyes met. In the middle of the tumult, Natsu smiled slightly and stretched his hand, his eyes said the most obvious question at that time ' Be my partner?' She looked at his hand, then to him, she smiled, nod her head and grabbed his hand. He rose and took her to Mirajane crossing and leaving the Group of disappointed people.

-Hey Mira! - called Natsu reaching the place with Lucy - We want to participate.

-Immediately - said Mirajane writing the names in a notebook - ready!

-Thank you! - said Lucy while that Natsu he dragged her to a table.

The day passed quickly, it was already 6pm and Mirajane began to announce the participants.

- Here are the participants! - said Mirajane raising the book and beginning to read - the contestants will be: Bisca and Alzack, Jellal and Erza, Elfman and Evergreen, Romeo and Wendy, Gray and Juvia, Happy and Charle, Gajeel and Levy, Cana and Bacchus, Lissanna and Freed and finally Natsu and Lucy! Tomorrow will begin the Week Magazine games: Fairy Tail!

From a table not far from the bar, several boys and 'men' of the Guild were sitting, these were: Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Romeo, Happy, Gildarts, Bixllow, Laxus & Jellal (nobody knows how he got there). You could see every one of them angry, very angry.

-Stupid flame brain- murmured Gray.

-Salamander - whispered Gajeel with hatred.

-That is not Manly - Elfan said.

-N-Natsu-nii-murmured Romeo with sadness.

-Naaaaaatsuuuuu - cried Happy.

-Mi Giiiiiiiiiirl!-cried Gildarts.

-That's nothing great - said Bixllow.

-Fucking bastard - said Laxus between teeth.

-Natsu-said Jellal seriously.

-Someone can explain me since when Salamander became so popular?-Demanded Gajeel, who was the first to break out of that table.

-I don't kn-know - said Romeo-M-Maybe after the g-games?-Sobbed Romeo.

The boys looked toward the table again. From their position they could hear that they were talking about some missions and training. Gray was about to scream until... - COOL! Fairy Tail is COOL!-a small blond with pink shirt, blue shorts and a camera in his neck began to scream.

-Jason-san! - exclaimed Mirajane from the bar.

-Mirajane! As COOL as always! - shouted Jason from the entrance of the Guild-so many new faces there... definitely COOL! - Jason began photographing anything opposite the while everyone was looking at him with a drop behind the neck.

-Master! Jason is here!-Shouted Mirajane leaving bar to cater for the Guild.

-Splendid! - said Makarov departing from a large door on the side back of the Guild.

-COOL! - began shouting at Jason as he ran in the direction of the master-master Makarov! Even after 7 years it is still 1 of the 10 Holy Magicians! COOL! - the camera started flashing in front of Makarov.

-Enough of nonsense - Said Makarov while he laughed to himself - Is the challenge ready? - he asked with a malicious smile.

-More than COOL! - shouted Jason excited.

-Of what are you talking about? - asked confused Natsu.

-Give me the honours Mirajane? - asked the Master.

-Course master - The white haired beauty approached the dais of the Guild and with the microphone, began to speak - Attention! Attention everyone please! - once the Guild went silent, she continued - today we have a very special guest! none other than Jason of the 'Sorcerer weekly' magazine!- applause were hears and shouts by the Guild - however! - all turned to silence - we also have a very special activity organized by me and sponsored by them!

The Guild began to murmur, many having bad thorn of Mirajane plans, but before they leave the gates of the Guild, she spoke - will have rewards according to a rating from 5 to 1 place! 5th Place will receive 70,000 Jewels! 4th Place will receive 270,000 jewels! 3rd Place will 1 month free drinks and meals in the Guild and 585,000 jewels! The 2nd place will get free passes to the hot springs for 3 days and 1,000,000 jewels! And finally the most awaited award! 1st Place will receive VIP pass with a Premium Deluxe package Akikaze Hotel and Resorts located on Dawn City and receive 17,500,000 jewels!-hearing the prizes, everyone is excited, but who do not? Not every day provide an opportunity as that.

-Now well! I will explain the conditions of this game - all paid attention to the words of the beauty-El game will be in pairs, it has to be by obligation a girl and a boy in the group, you can choose your companions only If he or she agrees. It is not necessary to be a couple. No matter if they are in this Guild or another as they follow the rules above. Finally I will give them the opportunity to sign up until 6 pm, since only 10 groups will participate. Once made couples, please come to me and I will write your name in the list.

A horde of boys and men of Fairy Tail attacked the poor Heartfilia.-Lucy-chan come with me! - said a member - Come with me Lucy-san!-said another. Lucy looked at his left nervously to see Natsu was in a situation similar to hers, only that several girls avoided her gaze. Soon Natsu looked at her and their eyes met. In the middle of the tumult, Natsu smiled slightly and stretched his hand, his eyes said the most obvious question at that time ' Be my partner?' She looked at his hand, then to him, she smiled, nod her head and grabbed his hand. He rose and took her to Mirajane crossing and leaving the Group of disappointed people.

-Hey Mira! - called Natsu reaching the place with Lucy - We want to participate.

-Immediately - said Mirajane writing the names in a notebook - ready!

-Thank you! - said Lucy while that Natsu he dragged her to a table.

The day passed quickly, it was already 6pm and Mirajane began to announce the participants.

- Here are the participants! - said Mirajane raising the book and beginning to read - the contestants will be: Bisca and Alzack, Jellal and Erza, Elfman and Evergreen, Romeo and Wendy, Gray and Juvia, Happy and Charle, Gajeel and Levy, Cana and Bacchus, Lissanna and Freed and finally Natsu and Lucy! Tomorrow will begin the Week Magazine games: Fairy Tail!

**_So here it ends!... For now._**

**_Leaves reviews!_**

**_*CricCrickcrik*_**

**_I feel lonely... Were is Happy when you need him..._**


End file.
